Equal to You
by skorva
Summary: Ariana Visser joins S.H.I.E.L.D as the newest Avenger, and with her training her world is slowly turning into something she'd never imagined. But when Ari finds a lost Loki in the desert, how will things change for her? Will she stay loyal to her friends or loyal to her heart? Loki/OC ; Slight hint at Captain America/OC
1. SHIELD

Author's Note: Hi readers. This is my first Avengers fic, centered around my own character, Ariana, Captain America, and Loki. I don't own anything but my own superhero: Ariana! Thank you & hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter One: S.H.I.E.L.D

_"Ariana Visser..."_

The voice called out my name. Where was I? Looking around, I checked out my surroundings. A dark sky filled with lightning, and me...on a big empty field somewhere in the desert. I looked at my hands. They felt numb.

_"Ariana..."_

It called again. I looked up, and a figure fell...it fell swiftly, with grace and elegance, if that was even possible. Quickly approaching the ground, there was no way in hell that the person could survive the massive fall. Finally, a few seconds passed, and it hit the ground with such a force that the earth under me shook with ferocity. I rushed over to the body, and as I ran, I could feel myself being slowed down by something unexplainable. My legs felt heavy, and my head turned groggy.

"Ariana!"

"What!?" I screamed back. I awoke in terror. Why... What was my dream about? I unfortunately had no time to answer my own question for a man dressed in a black and white suit was hovering above me. He was strange, and I had never seen him before. "Who are y-"

"I am Agent Phil Coulson, of S.H.I.E.L.D, here to address you about-"

"Wait," I interrupted him. "You can't just wake me up just because you want to ask me-"

"No. _You're _the one who decided that it was a jolly good idea to get drunk and end up almost completely wasted and now hungover on one of Mr. Stark's yachts."

"Oh..." I remembered. It was my best friend's cousin, Pepper Potts' twenty seventh birthday party. We boarded the yacht at around ten p.m the previous night, and I guess my drinking antics got out of hand. I looked around. I was clearly sleeping on the cushiony seat with an aztec throw on top for little warmth. I looked back up at the man, "Um...Sorry?"

"All is forgiven Miss Visser. Now if you'll just come with me, I have much to discuss with you."

"Wait...Come with you? Hello? I've never met you before."

"Well then I guess I'll have to come with you too," another voice said before emerging from the downstairs cabin.

"Tony! What's going on?" I asked the other man I barely even knew. We met last night. I didn't know Pepper very well either except for the fact that she was close with my best friend, Jane.

"Phil here just wants to talk to you about the S.H.I.E.L.D initiative. Nothing too big. Come on Ariana, it's nothing to worry you about, I promise," Tony winked. For some reason I guess he had more charm, because I agreed to go.

We got off the yacht to be waited for by a shiny black sedan. Before I got in I asked, "Where is Jane? And Pepper?"

"They're already at headquarters...They didn't want to leave you, and believe me, we wanted to wake you sooner. But you were in such a deep sleep, and your movements towards your dreams were questionable..." Tony explained.

I got in after him followed by Coulson. "What do you mean, _questionable_?" I asked, thinking of the strange dream I had, with the figure falling from the sky.

"We thought it'd be more interesting to see you sleep it out," Tony smirked. I rolled my eyes then gave Agent Phil a questioning glare.

"We'll discuss it shortly." Coulson stated, saying no more.

Honestly, I felt really uncomfortable here in the sedan. My long dark auburn hair was unbrushed, along with my teeth. I was only in the clothes I wore the night before, which were a pair of chino-shorts and a flowy green tank top. I wasn't wearing any shoes.

As soon as we pulled up to the building, I felt a little more relieved. Soon I would hear of some big news and then it would be over, back to my tiny one-bedroom apartment, back to work.

I got out, with my bare feet touching the ground. It was hot out, and they burned. "Ouch." I bit my lip.

Two men were awaiting us at the door, one, with combed to the side blond hair, was tall and muscular, the other, with brown hair, a little shorter and more nimble looking. Both appeared to have the physique of WWE All Star wrestlers.

"Ah, Clint, Steve," Tony remarked with a grin as he saw them. "Working hard, or hardly working?" He joked with the two men.

"Oh you know me Tony, just hitting the gym. Nothing too fancy," The blond one, Steve, smiled. He was cute, with a sweet smile and still looked like he could fight any man who'd have the guts to mess with him.

Clint just smirked without saying anything at all. Steve walked towards me and held out his hand for me to shake it. "Hi, I'm Steve, and you must be..."

"Ariana," I smiled. "Ariana Visser."

"Ariana here is our new project," Phil stated, and before I could say another word, Clint walked up to me to say hi.

"Nice to have you on the team, Ariana," He smiled.

"Wait- What team!?" I exclaimed. I was totally not prepared to fight alongside these two men, whatever the sport may be. "I did not agree to be on any _team!" _

Obviously, I was ignored. Tony led the way with the other three men behind me. This did _not _look like it was going to be an ordinary meeting. We headed inside the building and walked down a hallway where Tony pressed a button for the elevator. Steve, Tony, and Clint seemed to be joking and talking, like this was just another ordinary day. Coulson was silent, with his hands together behind his back. The elevator dinged as we got out onto a spacious floor. We started to proceed again, down another hallway, until we got to a room. Steve opened it and gestured for me to go in, as a gentleman would. I smiled. He was the most charming of them all if I had to choose.

In the room was a long oval table, with a large black man with an eyepatch at the head of it. Along the table were a woman with striking red hair, a man in glasses that looked fairly nerdy, Jane, and Pepper. I smiled, finally some people I knew.

"Jane!" I exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Take a seat, Miss Visser." The man at the head said with a commanding voice. I didn't hesitate to listen.

The other three followed me and seated themselves along the table as well. Once everyone was comfortable, the man at the head of the table spoke.

"My name is Nick Fury. You are probably wondering why I have brought you were today, Miss Visser, and that is to discuss the S.H.I.E.L.D initiative, and why all these people here are key to it. You have gifts, do you not?"

"Gifts? Sorry but I wasn't given the tip that I should have brought wine or something." My cheeks reddened. I didn't know what else to say.

"Not those types of gifts, Ariana. We mean your powers," The nerdy man spoke. "My name is Bruce Banner. I am a scientist here at S.H-"

"He's an extremely great Hulk too if you ask me," Tony smirked.

"Stark!" Bruce glared.

"Enough!" Nick Fury demanded. "Jane here has told us of your...ability to see the oncoming future. We believe that in times like these...grave times, that we may put your abilities to good use in the world."

Jane...She told. I thought I trusted her. I had asked her not to tell anyone of my visions. They were scary, they scared me! I hated them. I wished I could get rid of them all together. "Jane...Why?" I muttered.

"I'm sorry Ari. I thought that you could maybe appreciate them if you could help others with them, and that's what this is about," She said. Her face explained how sorry she was, and I understood that.

"You're not the only one with powers, Ariana," Steve smiled. "I was injected with a serum seventy years ago, by Tony's father, Howard Stark. I wanted to join the army, but couldn't, for I was too weak. "Howard made sure that with my super strength I could save others, help them, and join. Frozen in time, I've come back. I resented it at first, being in the future, but now I realize that I can help people."

Steve's words clicked into my head. _Super strength_, something they only spoke about in movies. Well it was true.

"And me, Howard's son. Stuck in a place where it was either life or death I created a suit that helped me get out. With some improvements and adjustments, my genius and charm," he winked, "has now saved countless around the world."

Pepper blushed at her boyfriend's sarcasm. But I took note.

"And us," The girl with red hair pointed at Clint, "We are two highly trained assassins-

"And lovers," Tony suppressed his laugh as Clint glared.

"-that are skilled in the art of killing for the cause of good."

"We notice you have a skill as well. We could put that to good use...if you're willing to help," Phil noted.

I didn't know what to say. Super strength, killing, the "force of good"? What did all that have to do with me. I am none of those things. Of course I'd want to use my strength for good but...couldn't they just help me oppress it and become normal?

"Okay. What's my first task?" I smiled. Jane and Pepper smiled back. They seemed happy about me agreeing.

Nick spoke to the group as a whole, "First, she will need basic training."

"I'll help with that sir!" Steve volunteered. I smiled, he seemed like the perfect one to do the job.

"Erm, yes...Then we will all focus on Thor's return. There has been much speculation on the return of Thor as a golden helmet was found 7.8 kliks from here. Focus on finding him. We all know that when Thor comes, Loki follows, which mean destruction."

These strange names almost felt too familiar. "Who is Thor?" I asked Fury.

"Thor is a god from the realm of Asgard. He agreed to help protect earth with the Avengers. Loki, his brother, sent the Destroyer a few months back to attempt domination over Midgard."

"So we're not really going to need to fight Thor then?" I asked.

"I speculate not. Miss Foster here is his...um..."

"I'm his girlfriend, Ari," Jane said. My eyes widened. She hadn't told me about this either! "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I couldn't! He was from another world and that was too much...I'm sorry."

"Theres no need to be sorry Jane. I understand." I said as I smiled at my friend. There were so many things revealed to me now that I don't think even the worst could leave me surprised.

"Well then. Miss Visser, you will begin your training here tomorrow. Nine a.m sharp," Fury stated.

"What about my other job?" I asked about the small laywer's office I worked for as a secretary.

"We have already notified them of your resignation."

Surprise surprise. I guess I'm the newest Avenger.


	2. Training

Author's Note: Hi readers. This is my first Avengers fic, centered around my own character, Ariana, Captain America, and Loki. I don't own anything but my own superhero: Ariana! Thank you & hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Two: Training

I came into S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters the next morning just as instructed. There had not been another unusual dream or vision since yesterdays. I threw my keys, cell phone, and water bottle into my gold Michael Kors bag and headed out to my shiny new black Jeep Wrangler that my stepfather had gotten me for my birthday last January. Southern California weather was hot and dry, so the vehicle was exactly what I needed for roaming around the desert.

As I approached the building's parking lot, I saw Steve there waiting for me. He had a nice friendly smile on his face and was wearing a slouchy hoodie over a blue henley. He looked admittingly hot. After dozens of bad relationships, I wasn't planning on one with my new training instructor, but it didn't hurt to look. I winked back at him.

As I hopped out of the Jeep, Steve waved. "Excited for your first day on the team?" He asked me.

"Quite." I replied, "Although I don't think my gifts can fight off things like the Destroyer Jane told me about last month."

"You may surprise yourself." Steve smiled as we walked into the building together.

He held out the door for me, again. "Thanks," I smiled. He really _was _a nice guy and knew how to treat a lady like she should be treated.

We walked down a few hallways until we got to a big room, similar to that of a kickboxing or fitness studio. There were squishy mats and punching bags galore. "Wow. This is nice." I muttered.

"Yeah, and I'll just be teaching you just about anything to fight off what we're dealing with."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Anything that's following Thor. Most likely Loki which means most likely something along the lines of that Destroyer." Steve explained. My eyes widened.

"A _Destroyer!?_"

"Yes, now lets practice some basic moves, shall we?" He smiled before instructing me how to do some basic kicks and punches. We did a little bit of training on how to get out of holds, and basic chokes as well. Before long, I looked at the clock on the wall. 12:45. We have been training for almost four hours and I didn't even notice it. I felt comfortable, maybe that's why. Steve made everything seem alright.

Our training lasted for a little bit longer, with spinning kicks, axe-kicks, and sidekicks. He then showed me a few restraint techniques.

Steve pulled me into a bear hug with his strong muscular arms over mine preventing me from escape before saying, "So now what do you do Ariana? Remember...think hard." He reminded me.

I thought about what he had taught me and placed my right foot behind his to throw off his balance before twisting his wrist and freeing myself. "Amazing! You're doing great for your first day." Steve smiled at me again. He was genuine, and caring. Probably one of the many reasons besides his strength that they had recruited him to the Avengers for.

We wound up doing a few more moves, some including ju-jitsu and mui-thai styles before settling down for a break. I sat on one of the benches while I opened my water bottle. Steve came to sit beside me.

"You know, it occurred to me...Have you ever taken martial arts classes before?" He asked.

"Actually...I did when I was a kid. Probably for about seven years, tae-kwon-do." I replied thinking of all the belts I obtained from the tae-kwon-do classes my mom put me in as a kid.

"That's probably why you're so good. You're a natural at this Ariana." He smiled.

"Impossible. I did it around eight years ago. You know, kid stuff." I explained. There was no way that could have aided me on what I was doing today.

"Maybe. But the techniques there for sure." He said.

"Thanks. Makes me feel a whole lot better about this." I replied. "You know, it was a bit of a shock. I don't see all of the future whenever I want. Just at certain times, and I never thought I would be able to train and learn how to fight before. I've certainly never handled a gun either." I told him.

"Ariana. You don't _need _to be anything. If Nick Fury thought you were capable...then you're capable. Believe it. And plus, Clint's going to show you how to use a gun soon. Probably in about a month when Fury or Coulson thinks you're ready." He explained as he smiled. _Everything was going to be okay Ari_, I told myself.

"Alright," I responded as I got my stuff back into my bag. "Is there anything else I need to do today, Captain?" I winked as I used his Avengers name.

He smiled. "Nothing really, Ariana. You're to resume training on Monday, with Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday as the days to come in. Just meet me here unless Fury or Coulson wants you to do something else. You get Sunday, and Friday off unless we need you." He explained.

"Oh. Great. Thanks!" I thanked him. Yes! Friday _and _Sunday off? Better than my last job, for sure. This was definitely going to pump up my party game.

* * *

After stopping by the grocery store on the way home, the back of my Wrangler was filled with Luna protein bars, organic fruit juice, lean meat, and green salad, things I don't usually buy. I was really going to put some effort into my training, and my eating for that matter, if I wanted to be able to fight things off like the Destroyer.

Then my thoughts shifted back to Steve. He was so handsome, a true gentleman, America's saviour. I obviously thought he was attractive, but he was my training instructor! But then...not only was he handsome, but he was also kind. Being with Steve made me feel like nothing could go wrong...

All of a sudden, I saw a couple of raindrops on my windshield. That snapped me out of my thoughts of Steve. Then, a couple more. _Shit, it was raining. _It started to get heavier as I turned my wipers on. Good thing I had an all weather vehicle.

Suddenly I saw it again in my head, or wait, it was real this time. Thunder and lightning played a lovely orchestra of music and lights for me to see as I saw, far off into the distance, a man falling from the sky. Or at least, I thought it was a man.

The figure fell the same way it had did in my vision, with grace and elegance. I shifted my Jeep into four wheel drive as I went off road into the sand that headed out to the desert. I needed to see what this was.

I pressed the pedal to the medal as my Wrangler vroomed into high-speed towards the figure falling from the sky, with thunder, lightning, and rain circling him. As I got close, I parked my car and got out.

I ran towards the figure, He was going to fall! I screamed at him, "Brace yourself! Help's coming!" before he hit the ground with a thud.

Normally, well, no normal person could survive that! Their body would be crushed by the force, pummelled, bones broken! I ran towards the body to examine it. The man looked elegant, with his black hair sleeked back. And the way he was dressed...looked almost royal. It was a green and golden robe, with detailed adornments. I put both my hands to his face. "Can you hear me?" I asked. Obviously he couldn't. The man was most likely, dead. But I couldn't leave him here! And it was too weird, I couldn't call 911 either.

"Please, just say something...I'll get you out of this!" I told him. Still, nothing. I rolled my eyes, I guess I'd have to take him home. I didn't think he was dead. I mean, I hope he isn't dead because my senses tell me he isn't.

He didn't weigh that much. Probably around the same weight as one of the bigger punching bags in the studio. I pulled him into the backseat of my car. His face had a few minor scratches, but nothing major. His body was still intact. I didn't see any blood either.

"Fuck. I'm driving home with a body that's most likely, possibly dead in the backseat of my car and it wasn't even really a big deal. Fuck me Ari!" I yelled at myself the way home.

As soon as I got to my one-bedroom apartment, I thanked the gods that it was on the first floor, I mean, what would people think if they saw me hauling a dead-looking body up the elevator. I didn't even have to enter the building. I opened the side door on my tiny patio and let myself in, while holding the strange man by his arms.

I laid him on the couch. All of a sudden I saw his mouth form a slight smirk. I let out a sigh of relief. _Good...he isn't dead. _Maybe he would just wake up already and then I would just explain things and he'd be okay. I mean, I doubt he jumped off a plane or anything with _those _types of clothes but...you never know.


	3. The God of Mischief

Chapter Three: The God of Mischief

He opened his eyes. They were green, green like envy, like a poisonous fire. He straightened up and sat on my couch, me, still on the floor, quivered. "Hello," I gave him a weary smile. His eyes scanned me, as he gave me a look of almost..._jealousy_? "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I am fine," He said as he looked around the room.

"Do you know Thor?" I asked him. Thor was the one S.H.I.E.L.D. was looking for, after all. And he looked almost as if being an Asgardian was a good possibility.

The man grimaced. "Yes, do you know him?" He asked me, although this time when he spoke, it was almost as if it were a groan.

"Yeah. I think so," I smiled.

The man tried to get up from the couch, when I noticed that he was hurt. I also noticed how tall he was once he'd stood up. He couldn't stand up fully for long. I'd noticed him protecting his abdomen and the minute he looked like he might succumb to the pain, I slid under his arm to hold him up. Even draped over me, he completely engulfed my frame. Maybe telling him that I wasn't going to hurt him was completely off base.

"Let me be," he demanded. I let go. His voice was like a command, and I felt like his pet. He wasn't terribly injured but he did need help. And also...he was incredibly good-looking. Not alike Steve, not big and bulky, but with an elegance. He was also very pale, and I thought maybe the fall with the lightning had something to do with that.

He then asked me a question, as simple as ever, but very _very _tough to answer. "You know me, do you not? I can see it in your eyes." He told me.

Honestly, I didn't have an exact clue to who he was. But I had an assumption that he was Thor's brother, Loki. The evil one who had sent the Destroyer. The one who wanted to kill. The murderer. But then, when I looked into his eyes, I didn't see a killer. I saw a confused man who wanted answers. That was all I saw in those green eyes at that moment.

"I do. You're Loki, Thor's brother." I saw him breathe a little harsher, obviously uncomfortable, and I kept my eyes focused on the orchids I had on my kitchen counter. "My name is Ariana Visser, if you were curious."

"I was. Why did you take me from the… desert?" Loki was clearly trying to remember things about here that Thor had told him. He was catching on quickly.

I didn't know whether it was right or not to tell him about my visions, but I concluded that being honest was the best way to deal with the newfound Asgardian that everyone was trying to find these days.

"I had a vision yesterday morning. I saw you fall from the sky, yet I didn't know who you were. Then today...I was given information about Thor and you, and I know what they would do to you if they found you. So without thinking, I brought you back here." I explained as Loki stared his green eyes into my brown ones. He listened intently.

"Are they looking for Thor?" Loki gave me a genuine look and I nodded. "The way to get here is broken. He cannot come back and I cannot leave until they fix it." I noticed he was trying to say things in a way that I would understand them and I appreciated it.

"Jane is working on a way to get to Asgard...but I know it won't work. There is no definite way for us Midgardians to reach your world." I explained to him.

"You said you had a vision. Are you a clairvoyant?" He asked me as I nodded. I guess that was the correct term for what I was. "You are certainly gifted...for a _mortal_."

I sighed. "It's not a gift. People want to use me because of it." I told him, thinking of the Avengers. They said that Loki was so bad, but he didn't seem like it at all. I liked training with Steve, and I _had _agreed to join them, but really, what did it come down to? Fury was just going to use my gift so I could give them information, thats all. And I certainly wasn't going to put this man who hadn't done anything wrong to me, in danger.

"I'm somewhat misunderstood." Loki replied.

"Well...I feel like people only want to befriend me, make me their ally, so that I can give them information...And S.H.I.E.L.D, the organization who just gave me a new job...they want _you_." I told Loki as I tried to hide my face.

"Me you say?" He asked.

"They know you sent the Destroyer and they're looking for you. They found your helmet a week ago. They want me to tell them things about you, which, I won't...I can't. You don't understand. You haven't done anything wrong to me," I told him with brute honesty.

He smirked at me. "I admire your will, Miss Ariana."

"Thank you." I smiled. "Now I know this is kind of out of place for me to say Loki, but until they find Thor, I think you should stay here. Coming out and wandering off...especially in your gracious attire," I said, gesturing to his robes, "will only attract more attention to you."

"I understand," he said in that melodic voice that he had. "Why are you worried about S.H.I.E.L.D. talking to me and asking me questions?" He was tracing his long fingers around my two-person table that served as my dining room, even though it could count as the living room. He looked healthier already.

"I told you, they think you're a bad person. They'll lock you up. Or they'll just drill for information on Thor; information you may not want to give up and they have ways of making you tell. You shouldn't have to go through that, hell, nobody should." I told him as I got up from the floor to face him.

Loki grinned. "I thought you knew who I was. They cannot make me tell them anything." The way he said it was really frightening and I instinctively moved away from him. I was trying to be the good one here but apparently, I'd helped the wrong person.

"I understand that but for my peace of mind, please don't go out tomorrow." He seemed skeptical at first but then he nodded, wanting to appease me. Maybe he was too weak to go out anyway. Jane had made me think it was impossible to really get along with or trust Loki and of course, I didn't fully trust him but he clearly wasn't all bad. "Oh! I totally forgot...I hope you aren't expecting a feast or anything but I just bought some fresh food before I found you and-"

"You mean no one cooks for you?" He asked me. I was a little baffled. Of course, no one cooked for me and I had a sneaking suspicion that no one would cook for me in Asgard either. I'm not on the richer end of the scale, even _with _my stepfathers few cheques every month.

"No," I said laughing a little. "Although sometimes I like going out for dinner, but lately...I haven't had anyone to go with." I muttered the last few words.

After my break up with my last boyfriend, Matt four months ago, I surely did not want to accept any outings with any men of any sort. I usually went out for Chipolte or to the Cactus Club, but even with all thats been going on these days, I didn't have any time at all.

Loki I guess caught on to the fact that I was mostly lonely, filling that up with bottles of Absolut and Grey Goose vodka. Not that I was an alcoholic or anything, just that I had been drinking a little more than usual.

"And...I guess since you're the guest, you can take the bedroom." I told him, as I sighed. It wasn't to shabby, and frankly, I had cleaned up that morning before training with Steve. "You deserve it, I mean, as a god who fell from the sky and all." I smiled. "I'll take the couch." I figured he needed the rest but at the end of the day, so did I.

"Where is it then?" He was looking me right in the eyes again. My heart fluttered a beat. _Stop. He's a murderous god who you think is all innocent but is really not. God, Ari. _My head voice was telling me. His skin was perfect.

"Uh, it's in the back room. I'll help you." He jerked back when I made to touch his arm so I backed off. "We can take turns with the bed 'cause I suppose you'll be here awhile." This god needed some ground rules. He seemed to be thinking on it and he nodded, seeing that I wasn't backing down.

"Of course," Loki responded. He turned and attempted walking towards the bedroom without me even giving him directions there. I knew the house was small but the way he'd automatically figured out the interior was weird. I followed him to make sure he made it there and I unconsciously began picking up my clothes that were already strewn everywhere.

"Can I do anything to help you?" I offered, looking at his abdomen. Loki gave me a withering glare. He didn't want my help.

"I will heal soon enough." He said as I backed off, closing the bedroom door behind me.


End file.
